All summer long
by Tsukino Sendo
Summary: One-shot, RUFUS/LILY. Habían pasado ya varias décadas desde que Lincoln Hawk se formó, y ahora, tantos años después, llegaba el último concierto, el final de aquel largo trayecto lleno de altibajos que la banda había recorrido.


**Regalo de Navidad para lialy y waddi_wassi, quienes pidieron entre otras cosas un Rufus/Lily. Aunque es la primera vez que escribo sobre este pairing, ya llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer algo sobre ellos :) Tanto el título en sí como la canción sobre la que gira en torno el one-shot son de Kid Rock, _All summer long_. Me gustó mucho, porque narra a la perfección la relación de Rufus y Lily de adolescentes :) Espero que os guste, guapas, feliz Navidad.**

_Splashing through the sand bar, talking by the campfire_  
_It's the simple things in life, like when and where  
We didn't have no internet  
But man, I never will forget the way the moonlight shined upon her hair _

_And we were trying different things, and we were smoking many things_

_Making love upon the lake to our favourite song._

_Sipping whisky out the bottle, not thinking about tomorrow_

_Singing "Sweet home Alabama" all summer long..._

Habían pasado ya varias décadas desde que Lincoln Hawk se formó, y ahora, tantos años después, llegaba el último concierto, el final de aquel largo trayecto lleno de altibajos que la banda había recorrido. Tanto Rufus Humphrey como el resto de miembros notaban los años pasar en su aspecto exterior, pero en su mente, el rock n' roll seguía tan presente como en sus años de juventud. El escenario de la despedida era un pequeño local del Upper West Side, el local en el que hicieron su primer concierto a principios de los noventa. Todo estaba preparado a la perfección, todos los fans de hoy y de ayer de la banda se hallaban presentes, y las pancartas de "Rufus f**k me" aún se asomaban entre las cabezas de las fans más jóvenes. Le halagaba seguir siendo un sex-symbol aun habiéndole aparecido las primeras canas y las primeras arrugas. Dan y Jenny tampoco quisieron perderse aquella cita... ni siquiera Lillian van der Woodsen.

Se hallaba escondida en una de las esquinas que delimitaban la sala, aún en la primera fila. Los años no habían pasado en sus fulminantes ojos verdes, que se cruzaban con los de Rufus con la misma química que cuando se conocieron, cuando eran sólo unos adolescentes. Su piel pálida seguía tan perfecta como siempre, apenas afectada por las típicas patas de gallo. Lily sonreía, pero no con aquella sonrisa discreta y de suficiencia, sino con una amplia sonrisa, de aquellas sonrisas de _groupie_ despreocupada que solía lanzarle al propio Rufus cuando le vio por primera vez actuando en ese mismo local y que le enamoró para siempre. Rufus, impresionado, tardó unos segundos en devolverle la sonrisa. Después de un momento de indecisión, acabó cogiendo del suelo el set-list, un bolígrafo, y añadió una canción más en ese papel. Aquella decisión le valió más de un "¿¡pero tú estás mal de la cabeza, o qué!?" por parte del resto de miembros del grupo, pero aquello realmente no le importaba.

Se apagaron las luces. Sólo unos focos iluminaban el escenario donde se posaban todos los miembros de Lincoln Hawk, encabezados por Rufus. Las fans que habían asistido al concierto enloquecieron, y comenzó la lluvia de tangas, sujetadores, cartas de amor y más cosas a las que todos ya estaban acostumbrados después de su larga carrera. Entonces, comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de _All summer long_, una canción de Kid Rock.

-Comenzaremos por una canción que tanto a mí como a una persona muy especial para mí, que está aquí presente, nos traerá grandes recuerdos de nuestra adolescencia -dijo Rufus, sin perder un ápice de aquella sonrisa que había dedicado a Lily. Ella, comprendiendo esas palabras, escuchó atenta aquella canción que también le recordaba tantos momentos de su época de groupie. Se dejaba llevar por el alegre y despreocupado ritmo de la canción, reviviendo aquel verano en California que pasaron juntos, cuando ambos tan sólo tenían dieciocho años.

Las mentes de Rufus y de Lily, mientras él cantaba y ella escuchaba, se iban sincronizando entre tantos recuerdos. Los momentos que pasaban juntos en la playa, entregándose el uno al otro, la primera vez que compartieron juntos, sellando con sus labios y sus caricias un amor que todavía aún no se había desvanecido. De vez en cuando, Rufus se giraba hacia Lily, y ambos se dedicaban aquellas miradas de complicidad que habían mantenido vivo aquel sentimiento durante tantos años.

Ambos recordaban, también, aquellas noches de borrachera desmedida que los acababa llevando en un motel cercano a Long Beach, y lo que comenzaban en la playa lo terminaban en una de aquellas típicas camas incómodas de motel californiano barato. A través de aquella canción, Lily se estremecía al recordar el calor con el que Rufus la tocaba. Incluso a Rufus le costaba seguir cantando, pues aún recordaba el perfume del cuerpo de Lily y el agradable tacto de sus cabellos al acariciarlos.

Aunque los momentos que ellos recordaban con especial ternura eran las noches que pasaban a la orilla de la playa californiana, en la que ambos hundían sus pies en la arena y, con una vela y todo el firmamento de estrellas como únicas fuentes de luz, él cantaba _Sweet home Alabama _acompañado de su guitarra, viendo cómo Lily le miraba con aquellos ojos de adolescente enamorada.

La canción terminó, y con ello, se hizo una lluvia de aplausos. Lily no aplaudía; simplemente seguía con aquella sonrisa, pero manteniéndose firme, sin querer mostrar la tremenda emoción que sentía. Él, desde la escasa distancia que les separaba, le guiñó un ojo y seguidamente se giró hacia sus compañeros, a los que les brillaban los ojos de la alegría tras la ovación que les había dedicado el público. "Al final no estaba tan mal de la cabeza, ¿no?", susurró. Y todo gracias al viejo Kid Rock (no tan viejo como el propio Rufus, tal vez), que parecía haberle leído la memoria con aquella canción.

_Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change_

_Or how we thought those days would never end_

_Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along_

_And think "man, I'd love to see that girl again!"._


End file.
